Talk:Unnamed Kumo Ninja
Question.. I might have missed something, but how do we know he's from Kumo? Is it because he calls the two brothers "Kinkaku-''sama'' and Ginkaku-''sama''" ? ~ Fmakck - Talk - '' 19:37, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :His uniform.--Deva 27 (talk) 19:39, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Is this page needed, at all? Why exactly does this guy warrants a page any more than any other unnamed character who has had a speak or minuscule panel time? Because, as far as I can tell, this guy has no (encyclopedic) relevance, at all. talk) 20:05, February 15, 2011 (UTC)|Intus Legere]] Last week i created a page with an unknown kumo-character without name, but with a lot of pics and they deleted saing that he was a minor character without name and without importance. And this one has importance? I think he has the same importance has the one i created a page, but I don't rule anithing here. LIGHTNING HAWK (talk) 20:12, February 15, 2011 (UTC) I don't think this is needed, he was only in two panels, and was only used to introduce Kinkaku and Ginkaku. I feel the same way about the Unnamed Kiri Ninja.--''Deva '' 20:16, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Deva, are you talking about this Kumo ninja or the one used to introduce the brothers? This page was created because this was one of Kabuto's resurrected shinobi. It's likely we'll see him action. And considering how much documentation was given on prior minor characters in databooks, I believe they'll also get entries. Omnibender - Talk - 22:59, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :I'm neither here or there on keeping this page, but there are some pages on characters that appear in only one panel without any speaking role whatsoever. '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~ 23:04, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ::We were in this same situation with Gari, Pakura and Mū for a while. Omnibender - Talk - 23:06, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :::I was talking about the person who introduced Kinkaku and Ginkaku.--''Deva '' 23:12, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :Would something like this page for characters who have no real/significant role, be satisfactory to everyone? Requests to move individual characters off of there can be done on its talkpage. SimAnt 23:36, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ::yep yep it's fine for me --Cerez☺ (talk) 23:39, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ::I hate that idea, particularly because there are a lot of characters that could potentially go on that list. Characters that speak in one panel, characters that are only remarkable for an apparent connection to another character, etc. Unless and until characters like these are given a name in the databook, I oppose any sort of coverage of them. ~SnapperT '' 23:43, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Well of course there would be restrictions of some sort to prevent bloating, which would be discussed later. SimAnt 23:46, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Right now the very minor character that haven't appeared in databooks or fanbooks could be added to a page like the one Simant suggested, and when/if they make a databook or fanbook appearance, a new page could be created for them. Any thoughts? '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~ 00:55, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::I would be down with an "Unnamed characters" page. Once you get a name, you can graduate.ZeroSD (talk) 01:42, February 16, 2011 (UTC) You could do a page per village, like "Kirigakure: (Ninjas listed.) Missing-Nin: (Ninjas who were once Kirigakure, now left, unnamed or 'one-panel' Shinobi) it'd keep it clean, due to the catagories of each village made? :o I agree with ZeroSD. I'd also be good with a "Unnamed Characters" page. With a small description of what they did/said in their minor appearance. Once and that's even if, they get listed, then give them an entire page like other characters. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 11:15, February 17, 2011 (UTC)